The Internet is a global network of computers joined together by gateways of computing networks that handle data transfer and transmission of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol a receiving network. Information travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as network communication protocols. Instant messaging is a form of communication that travels over the Internet. Instant messaging also offers transmission of information between one or more individuals of collaborative computing systems. For example, in business or personal computing environments, individuals frequently collaborate and share information over the Internet via collaborative messaging tools of collaborative computing systems. Collaborative messaging tools help facilitate collaboration over the Internet by allowing individuals to communicate in real-time with other individuals through social networking websites, mobile devices, and/or other communication devices